Yugioh 5ds: New Story
by Wired Altair
Summary: What if Yusei had a twin brother who didn't end up in satellite, what if there were eight signers, what if Leo was one
1. Tale of twins

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the fan characters and card names marked with *; if you don't know about a real card just go to the Yugioh wiki and search the card name. (Some cards may still be only in Japanese) **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice, Underline means specific person or place

YUGIOH 5Ds: NEW STORY

The scene opens up to New Domino City where a brown haired duelist was dueling a random guy. The brown haired duelist wore a blue shirt with a red vest, black jeans and white and yellow versions of Leo and Luna's sneakers. On his right arm was a dark red mark that was two circles which both were cut, small on the top and large on the bottom on the inner circle in the middle of the lines made from the cut, the cut spaces seemed to be places for something else as the whole mark seemed to be some sort of body of something. His right cheek was covered with a big square bandage.

(???: 100)

(Random Guy: 3500)

"You've lost Ryan Fudo, surrender now!" The guy said, on his field was a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and in his graveyard were 5 dragons bringing its attack to 3900.

Random Guys field;

Monsters: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (3900/2100)

Spells: None

Traps: Mirror Force

Ryan Fudo's field;

Mosters: Shield Warrior (800/1600), Speed Warrior (900/400)

Spells: None

Traps: None

Ryan Fudo is the twin of Yusei Fudo and the one who resembles their mom, but Ryan doesn't know because unlike Yusei, he was sent to the New Domino orphanage due to the escape pod being launched in a different direction. Anyways the Kuniumi family (Leo and Luna's family, I used my Japanese last name I got from somewhere since I couldn't think of one) took him in, quickly made friends with the twins. He always showed a passion for dueling and got a deck unknowingly the same as his brother with his own dragon.

"My turn!" Ryan looks at his hand and smiles, he drew Junk Synchron. "I play Junk Synchron in attack mode." (1300/500)

"Why do you look confident?" The random guy said.

"Because now that I have a tuner monster I can synchro summon my ace monster. I tune my Shield Warrior and Speed Warrior with my Junk Synchron to synchro summon Helios Dragon*!" Soon a white two headed dragon with silver armor, two wings with a few holes in them, blue eyes with a golden X shaped horn appeared who was bipedal like Stardust Dragon. (3500/2000)

Helios Dragon(Wind)

* * * * * * * *

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

This card's attribute is also treated as FIRE Once for each time this card is brought to the field, you can remove all of the cards in your graveyard from play to allow Helios Dragon to attack directly, if this effect is used, destroy all monsters on your field and remove them from play.

"Now I activate his special ability, by removing all the cards in my graveyard from play, Helios can attack directly this turn!" All of the cards in Ryan's graveyard flew into Helios' mouth and a huge tornado blew out from its mouth and struck the random guy down.

(Random Guy: 0)

Winner: Ryan Fudo

* * *

Ryan looks down at Helios Dragon and smiles. 'Welcome to the team Helios.' Ryan thought. Ryan then proceeded to leave.

**Kuniumi Apartment 8:00 PM**

"I'm back!" Ryan said. Leo and Luna looked away from their duel to see Ryan at the door.

"Hey Ryan, how'd your duel go with your new Dragon?" Leo asked.

"I won, Helios' effect is risky but it can win the duel in a tight spot." Ryan said. Soon Luna gasped.

"Huh, what is it?" Leo asked.

"Luna?" Ryan asked. Luna started shivering and then ran out the door.

"Luna, Luna!?" Leo shouted chasing after her.

"Wait up!" Ryan called before tripping. He got back up and ran after them.

**Outside**

The three come out to see a 18-year-old teen boy with black hair with gold highlights. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. A long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans, a belt with two deck boxes hidden under his jacket, knee guards, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"Who, who is he?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but he's hurt. Lets bring him inside, I'll get the Duel Runner." Ryan said.

**Kuniumu Apartment 7:00 AM**

"Should we wake him up?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, remember that guy who used to clean the pool?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, your dad fired him just because he had a criminal mark." Ryan said.

"So he's been to the facility, cool." Leo said.

"Uh, not cool, most people sent to the facility are bad, not that I would know, some people could have been framed. Luna, talk to his cards, that will let us know if he's good or not." Ryan said taking the stranger's deck from his Duel Runner and placing it by Luna, Luna puts her hand on it.

"They say he's a good person, but he's also very sad." Luna said.

"Really, he looks fine to me?" Leo said. Soon the stranger started grunting and his blue eyes opened.

"Who are you, and where am I?" The stranger asked.

"Your in the Kuniumu Apartment of the Tops area, you crashed outside last night and we brought you here. I'm Ryan Fudo, I'm allowed to live here. And the other two are Leo and Luna Kuniumu." Ryan explained.

"So what's your name mister?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." The stranger said.

"Amnesia." Luna said.

"His name's on his Duel Runner, his first name is Yusei and his last name initial is F. Those that help anything?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Yusei said.

"Hey, I know, lets duel Ryan, I've heard people are related to their cards, this could help him." Leo said.

"Alright then, I accept you challenge." Ryan said.

"What decks do they use?" Yusei asked.

"Leo uses a Morphtronic deck and Ryan uses a Speed/Junk deck. It seems you also use a deck like Ryan's because I see all of his cards in here. Maybe this will help." Luna said

**Outside**

(Ryan: 4000)

(Leo: 4000)

"Ready Leo?" Ryan asked.

"The duel is on!" Leo said. "I play a Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode." (100/100) "Celfon picks a number from 1-6, the number I get is how many cards I can look at, if any of them are Morphtronics I can summon one. The Celfon is dialing now!" Celfon's numbers lit up one at a time in scrambled order then landed on 3. "Let's see, yes! I play Morphtronic Magnen in attack mode." (800/800) "I place a card face down and end my turn."

'Why'd he play that? Magnen is forced to attack the strongest monster on my field. But it's effect is different in defense mode mode, I better watch it.' Ryan thought. "I play Speed Warrior in attack mode. On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned his attack points are doubled." (1800/400) "Now attack Celfon!" Speed Warrior ran forward then got on its hands and spun its legs around.

"I activate Morphtransition!" Leo said. "Magnen gets switched to defense mode and stops the attack."

"What?" Ryan said. "I end my turn."

"Now I'll summon another Magnen, in defense mode." Leo said. Soon the two Magnens turned on their sides and a bolt of lightning formed in between them.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I call it Magna-Lock, when two Magnens in defense mode are played, its impossible to attack. Now I activate Celfon's effect." Celfon's numbers light up until they it hits 2. "I special summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." (1200/600) "Now I play Gadget Box so each turn I can get a gadget token. I sacrifice my Gadget Token so I can deal 600 points of damage." Leo said. Datatron absorbs the Gadget token and fires from the top of its cap and fires from a flame thrower.

(Ryan: 3400)

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Leo said.

"Too bad I just drew the card to end all combos, I play Card Rotator. By sending a card to my grave, I can switch the position of all of your monsters!" Ryan chuckled.

"Oh no." Leo said as his Magnens went into attack mode and the others to defense mode.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron, then I play Double Summon to play Turbo Synchron, then I use Junk Synchron's ability to bring back my Nitro Synchron." Ryan said as his Synchron tuner monsters appeared. "I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior to Synchro summon Junk Warrior." (2300/1300) "Then I tune Nitro Synchron with Junk Warrior to Synchro summon Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) "Now attack a Magnen!" Nitro Warrior rushes forward and punches the Magnen.

(Leo: 2000)

"Now I'll switch Celfon to attack mode and attack." Ryan said.

"I play Nutrient Z, before I take damage I gain 4000 life points because the damage equals more than 2000." Leo said.

(Leo: 6000)

Nitro Warrior charges forward and smashes Celfon with giant green translucent knuckles.

(Leo: 3300)

"I end my turn." Ryan said.

"I summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode." (300/1200) "Then I play Level Retuner to decrease Magnen's level to 1. Now I tune Remoten with Magnen and Datatron to Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon." (2300/2500) "Then I play Block Attack to switch your Nitro Warrior into defense mode." Leo said. "Now attack." Power Tool Dragon rushed forward with his screw driver pointed forward.

"I play Urgant Tuning, so now I can tune my Nitro Warrior with my Turbo Synchron to summon Helios Dragon!" As Helios appeared on the field, both Leo and Ryan held their right arms in pain. Ryan's mark started glowing while Yusei's was glowing too, Luna had left earlier and didn't notice, and a mark appeared on Leo's arm in the shape of a dragon's foot. 'They have marks too? Are we…connected?' "Enough I surrender." Ryan shouted. The glow stopped as the dragons disappeared.

(Ryan: Forfeit)

Winner: Leo

* * *

"What happened?" Leo said as the foot mark was now engraved into his arm. "This mark is like Ryan's."

"Its represents a dragon god." Yusei said.

"You remembered that just because of the marks glowing?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, what happened? I heard screaming." Luna asked just showing up rubbing her right arm, Ryan looked suspicious for a moment. She noticed the mark on Leo's arm. "Where did that come from?"

"We summoned our Dragon Synchro monsters and then the marks appeared and glowed, Yusei has one too." Leo said.

"Now that your duel has given my memory back, what was your last name Ryan, and when you were born?" Yusei asked.

"I was born on (Does anyone know when Yusei was born, cause I don't know and I don't wanna guess) and my last name is Fudo, why?" Ryan asked.

"Because I was born on that day, and Fudo's my last name." Yusei explained.

"But that means that we're…tw-tw-tw…" Ryan stuttered.

"Twins!" Leo yelled.

And the Fudo twins finally meet, with many surprises still to be revealed about the truth of their birthmarks and why they never met. (In the story)

Next time on Yugioh 5ds: New Story our heroes are invited to the Fortune Cup.

"What's the Fortune Cup." Yusei said.

"I think it's a trap set up by Rex Goodwin." Ryan said.

What, or who are the Signers

"Let's do it!" Leo said.

"Why am I related to him?" Luna asked.

Episode 2: Your Fortune

"LET'S DUEL!"


	2. Your Fortune

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the fan characters and card names marked with *; if you don't know about a real card just go to the Yugioh wiki and search the card name. (Some cards may still be only in Japanese) **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message, Underline means specific person or place

The scene opens up to morning the next day, Ryan woke up to find Yusei and his Duel Runner gone. "What? No, no, no, NO!" Ryan screamed. Leo and Luna walked in seeing Ryan run frantically in circles.

"What's with all the noise Ryan, we were asleep." Leo asked.

"Yusei's gone, Luna you should have been nicer to him, and he was going to tell me about my mark." Ryan said before ripping off his bandage to show a yellow X mark under it. "And I was going to ask how he got a mark like mine."

"You called?" Everyone turned around to see Yusei at the door. "Sorry I wasn't here, I went to see a friend and had a run in with security. He wanted me to give you all these." Yusei said throwing all three of them invitations to the Fortune Cup.

"Alright, I get to duel Jack in the Fortune Cup." Leo cheered.

"What's the Fortune Cup?" Yusei asked.

"I think it's a trap set up by Rex Goodwin." Ryan said. "I know from what you said to me last night we boys are what are called Signers, and you said Jack had one, he could be luring all of the Signers there for a trap. But I have wanted to join in so okay"

"Let's do it!" Leo said.

"Why am I related to him?" Luna asked. "Ryan, Yusei could you go outside for a moment?"

"Sure." Ryan said.

**Outside ten minutes later (after getting out of pajamas if they were wearing any)**

"So Yusei what's with your criminal mark, I got mine because I was mistaken as someone from a robbery and the mark was permanent so I was forced to keep it." Ryan explained.

"I'm from the Satellite, and I came here, that's why I have my mark." Yusei explained.

"How'd you end up in the Satellite? I know that our mother gave birth to us here in Tops, but that's it, she and dad just disappeared when we were a year old and they were good friends with Leo and Luna's parents which is why they took me in, so I never knew about you." Ryan said.

"I'm just as confused as you Ryan, and maybe Goodwin can give us some answers." Yusei said.

**Inside**

"Luna, why did you tell Yusei and Ryan to leave?" Leo asked. Luna pulled up her sleeve to show a mark shaped like a dragon's claw pointing up. "You have a mark too?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Luna said. Leo nodded. Soon the phone rang, Leo answered it and his best friend Dexter appeared on the phone.

"What up my main man?" Dexxter asked.

"Hey it's Dexter." Ryan said as he and Yusei walked back in.

"Hello Dexter, did you miss me?" Luna asked.

"Uh, no." Dexter said. "Hey, who's the new guy?"

"That's my twin brother Yusei, we just met yesterday. Now what did you wanna tell Leo?" Ryan asked.

"Oh right. I've got a lead." Dexter said.

"A lead?" Leo asked.

"On the Black Rose. I've heard on the blogs she and her sister will be showing up on the street duels today at 3:00 PM." Dexter explained. "I've remade my deck to face her."

"Okay, see ya Dexter." Leo said hanging up.

"Well I'm going to meet some of my friends who got out of the facility. Anyone wanna come before meeting Dexter?" Yusei asked.

"I'll come, I know something will happen that I've gotta see." Ryan said.

**Blister's Home**

"So how long have you had your Duel Runner?" Yusei asked. Ryan was working on a black duel runner.

"Not very long, I just built it." Ryan said. He soon pulled the thruster creating loud noise.

"Turn that off!" Blister yelled.

"Sorry!" Ryan sweatdropped.

"Hey Yusei, it's me, Yanagi!" Yanagi said.

"So, I take it these guys are from the Facility?" Ryan said.

"So who are you?" Tanner asked.

"I'm Yusei's twin brother Ryan, we met just yesterday. And by luck we have the same cards." Ryan said.

"I'd like to see Yusei's deck, how about you two duel?" Tanner suggested.

"This I've gotta see!" Yanagi exclaimed.

**Outside**

"Ready Yusei?" Ryan asked.

"Ready." Yusei replied.

"Let's duel!" They shouted. Soon the sound of a duel runner could be heard. As it drove in between them they found Jack.

"Hey Jack." Yusei said. "What brings you here interrupting a duel between me and my brother?"

"This card right here." Jack said pulling out Stardust Dragon. "I've heard you and your brother will be in the Fortune Cup, so I have a deal for your Stardust Dragon, you add to your deck, beat me, and you can keep it, then you and I are straight."

"What about my friends from the Satellite?" Yusei asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"If I don't duel, they pay." Yusei explained.

'Rex Goodwin is a weasel!' Ryan thought.

"Then you'll need Stardust Dragon." Jack said throwing the card back. "And I know nothing about this threat, Goodwin has his own agenda."

Jack revved his Duel Runner and left.

"Let me see that card." Yanagi ordered. Yusei showed Stardust Dragon. "You are a signer, Ryan, do you have a Dragon?"

"Yeah, Helios Dragon, and I'm a signer too. So is our friend Leo." Ryan said.

"All three of you are signers? That's almost half of the eight." Yanagi said.

"Could you tell me about these marks?" Ryan asked.

"Well there are eight: Head, Body, Front Claw, Rear Claw, Foot, Left Wing, Right Wing, and Tail. There are eight people with these marks and they are called the signers." Yanagi explained.

**Street Duel Arena**

Yusei and the others were watching the duels taking place when Blister showed up behind them. "Good news, I found a work boat that can take me to the Satellite." Blister said.

"We can't all have luxury, can we?" Ryan said. "But I do know that if the signers and dragons are connected, could we be facing the end of the world?"

"Don't worry Ryan, we'll figure things out." Blister said. Soon Ryan saw Leo and Dexter walking up to a guy.

"Hey mister, have you seen the Black Rose?" Leo asked.

"She don't exist, maybe she's dueling one of your imaginary friends." The man said.

"Dexter, I don't believe there's a Black Rose anymore." Leo said.

"The blogs don't lie, she'll be here." Dexter said.

"I feel like I should just go home." Leo said.

"Go home?" Dexter said. "The Black Rose is the greatest duelist ever, her monsters are like real monsters, her spells are like real spells, her traps are like…"

"Let me guess, real traps?" Leo said.

"If you don't wanna help me then fine, but I'm staying right here." Dexter said.

"Don't cry Dexter, I'll stay." Leo said.

"I don't cry!" Dexter shouted.

"Leo, Dexter!" Yusei shouted.

"Hey guys, you made it." Leo said.

"I guess Luna didn't wanna come, so is it true that the Black Rose and her sister might duel each other?" Ryan asked.

"They say that wherever the Black Rose is, her sister tries to stop the terror." Dexter said. Soon as he finished saying that, Ryan, Yusei and Leo clutched their arms in pain.

"Our marks are reacting again, but we aren't dueling, so why?" Ryan asked.

"Then there's another signer nearby." Yanagi said.

Suddenly black thorns appeared everywhere and struck the buildings around. Soon Black Rose Dragon appeared and Akiza (as the Black Rose) appeared from the smoke.

"That's the Black Rose!" Leo said.

"Stand back!" Someone shouted. Soon a red long haired girl with a purple shirt wearing a black unzipped jacket with shorter sleeves wearing black fingerless gloves with circle holes by the fingers and a square hole in the middle wearing a black skirt with long red shorts and black boots appeared in front of the gang. "Hey cutey." She said to Ryan who was blushing madly.

"So here we are again Akiza, this time I'll beat you." The girl said.

"Bring it on Terri." Akiza said.

"Let's duel!"

(Akiza: 4000)

(Terri: 4000)

"My move, I'll start by playing the field spell A Legendary Ocean, and then I play Double Summon so I can summon Akihiron in attack mode as a level 4." (1900/1600) "And Royal Swamp Eel in attack mode as a level 3." (1900/1400) "I tune my Royal Swamp Eel with Akihiron to Synchro summon, Sacred Lake Dragon*!" Terri said as a blue dragon made of water with a crab symbol on the top appeared. (2200/3200)

Sacred Lake Dragon (WATER)

* * * * * * *

(Dragon/Synchro/Effect)

If a Spell, Trap or Effect that will destroy this card is activated, Sacred Lake Dragon will not be destroyed. You can sacrifice Sacred Lake Dragon to summon any WATER monster in your deck and allow it to attack even if it's not your battle phase or can't attack without any attack power bonus, ignoring summoning conditions.

"Now I play Quick Attack which lets my Sacred Lake Dragon attack you directly." Terri said. Sacred Lake Dragon inhaled before exhaling a torrent of water. Unlike a regular duel, Akiza was soaked from the attack is if it were real.

(Akiza: 1800)

"That attack was real, they have the same power, which must be why Terri uses a Water attribute deck, she can't hurt people with water." Ryan said.

"But the Black Rose is the exact opposite, because she uses monsters that hurt people." Blister said.

"Now I sacrifice Sacred Lake Dragon in order to summon Abyss Soldier." (1800/1300) "Now attack!" Abyss Soldier inhaled and shot water from its spout onto Akiza.

(Akiza: 0)

Winner: Terri

* * *

"You won this time, but you won't win when we meet at the Fortune Cup." The Black Rose said before using a card to disappear.

And seven of the signers are revealed, who has the head mark? And how will things end up in the Fortune Cup, and do Ryan and Terri have a romantic relationship starting?

Next time on Yugioh 5ds: New Story our heroes enter the Fortune Cup.

"Well we're in the trap." Ryan said.

"Trap or not we're in this now." Yusei said.

The toughest opponents against signers

"I have to face you!" Ryan said.

"You ready?" Terri asked.

Episode 3: Round 1

"LET'S DUEL!" Everyone shouted.


	3. Round 1

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the fan characters and card names marked with *; if you don't know about a real card just go to the Yugioh wiki and search the card name. (Some cards may still be only in Japanese) **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message, Underline means specific person or place

Author's Note: There's a dragon that appears in later episodes appearing in this episode.

The scene opens up to the Kaiba Dome, a whole crowd of people were trying to get into the stadium for the Fortune Cup. At the inside of the stadium the others were preparing their duels.

"Well we're in the trap." Ryan said.

"Trap or not we're in this now." Yusei said.

"I don't even want to be in this, can I please leave?" Luna asked.

"So you want Sector Security going after you?" Terri stated. "I have the same feeling as Ryan, six of the Signers are in the Tournament. Yusie: Tail, Ryan: Body, Me: Right Wing, Jack: Left Wing, Leo: Foot, and Akiza: Front Claw. The other two signers; Head and Rear Claw, have to be in this tournament."

"Well at least the Rear Claw is here, I think." Leo said.

**Outside Arena**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, people pro and amateur alike, welcome to the Fortune Cup." The MC said Soon the sixteen duelists appeared from the ground. "Here are the sixteen duelists who have the chance to face Mr. Atlas." "There's the people from around the world here, but let's give an intro to the residents of New Domino City. Terri Izinski the Aquatic Diver, Akiza Izinski the Plant Manipulator, Leo Kuniumu the Morphtronic Master, Luna Kuniumu the Spirit Whisperer, Ryan Fudo the Speed Burner, and Yusei Fudo the Shooting Star, all a pair of twins for the Fortune Cup. Then their our the international duelist. Grieger the Machine Sniper, The Professor the Hypnotic, Hunter the Skull Flame and Randsborg the Knight."

"Hey, the Fudo twins have marks on their face." A crowd member said.

"I bet they stole someone's invitation." Another crowd member said.

"LOSE THE LOSER!" The entire crowd repeated.

"Why do they hate you just because you have marks?" Leo asked.

"Because even though we aren't at the facility, we were once. So they treat us like criminals Leo." Ryan explained.

THHe MC didn't what to do until Grieger grabbed his microphone. "I have to say something." The crowd silenced themselves. "My name is Grieger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge people by their spirit." Grieger pointed to Ryan and Yusei. "Your people may have branded them once as no goods, but when I look at them, all I see are duelists. Being a duelist myself, that means I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. Because a duelist can't judge another duelist based on from where he's from or who his family is or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Ryan started tearing up. 'Are you crying?' Terri whispered. 'No…well yes.' Ryan whispered back. Goodwin started clapping and everyone joined in.

"Now it's time to see who faces who." The MC said as the pictures of everyone flashed

Ryan VS Terri

Leo VS Grieger

Akiza VS Sir Randsborg

Yusei VS Hunter

Luna VS The Professor

"I have to face you!" Ryan said.

"You ready?" Terri asked.

"I'm facing Terri, I can't fight my girlfriend." Ryan muttered. (Yep, a relationship)

"And now it's time for the first round, Terri Izinski VS Ryan Fudo." The MC said as he was now in the announcing area.

"Let's duel!"

(Ryan: 4000)

(Terri: 4000)

"I'll start by playing 2 Cost Downs so I can play Royal Swamp Eel as a level 2." (1700/1400) "Then I'll play Levia-Dragon - Daedalus as a level 5." (2600/1500) "Now I tune my Royal Swamp Eel with Levia-Dragon - Daedalus to Synchro summon Sacred Lake Dragon!" (2200/3200) "Then I'll sacrifice Sacred Lake Dragon to summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus!" (2900/1600) "Now attack!" Terri shouted. Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus created a tidal wave that splashed all over Ryan soaking him.

"That's cold water. My move, I summon, Road Synchron in attack mode." (1600/800) "Then I play One for One, I'll discard one card and summon Tune Supporter/Tuningware in attack mode." (100/300) "With Road Synchron I can bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog." (800/800) "Now I synchro summon Road Synchron with Tuning Supporter/Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro summon, Road Warrior!" Ryan cheered. (3000/1500) "Once every turn I can summon a Level 2 or lower Machine or Warrior type Monster from my deck, I choose Stealer Synchron* in defense mode!" (0/1000) A giant clawed light blue mechanical hand with an eye on it appeared.

Stealer Synchron (Dark)

*

(Machine/Tuner)

This Card can Synchro summon one of your opponents monsters if you don't use its level in the Synchro summon. You can also 'fake' Synchro Summon (Synchro summoning while keeping this monster) this monster to one of your own monsters to summon a Synchro monster of the same level if you lower this monster's defense points to 0.

"I use Stealer Synchron on my Road Warrior to synchro summon Helios Dragon!" (3500/2000) (0/0) "Now attack Helios!" Ryan ordered. Helios prepared flames in its mouth and fired it like a Gatling gun.

(Terri: 3400)

"I play a card face down and end my turn." Ryan said.

"I play Revive Water* in defense mode." (400/700) A blue orb appeared

Revive Water (Water)

* *

(Aqua/Effect)

Tribute this card to special summon a monster in attack mode

"I sacrifice Revive Water to bring back Sacred Lake Dragon." Terri said as her Dragon broke out of the orb. "Now attack Stealer Synchron!" Sacred Lake Dragon unleashed the torrent of water.

"I activate Negate Attack to stop your attack clean." Ryan said as the water fell on the ground inches away from Stealer Synchron.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Terri said with a smile on her face.

'What am I supposed to do, if I use Helios' ability, I'll win, but I can't afford to lose any of the cards in my graveyard if she counter attacks with that face down. No I can't give up, because if I really am a signer I can get through this!' Ryan thought.

**Inside the Stadium**

"Looks like your brother's in deep thought." Grieger said. It was only then that Yusei, Leo, Luna, (who wasn't there) Akiza, Terri, Ryan and Jack's marks started glowing.

**With Rex Goodwin**

"Zigzix, what are the readings I'm getting from all over the Stadium?" Rex asked.

"I'm getting the Enerdy of all eight signers at once, but I can't confirm who they are."

**At the duel field**

'I can do this, I just need a miracle.' Ryan thought. Ryan's mark suddenly grew bright and for reasons unknown, the marks from the others disappeared. Ryan's mark moved to his back and the other marks slowly filled up the gaps. "Is that the Crimson Dragon?" Ryan asked. Soon a glow came from his extra zone and the top of his deck. Ryan found out they were new cards. "Is this the miracle I asked for?" "I play Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon!" (0/0)

"What card is that? Is that really a card? Where did he get it? Why did it glow?" Were few of the questions asked by the crowd about the mysterious card.

"I'll tune my Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon with Helios Dragon and Stealer Synchron to Synchro summon…Savior Helios Dragon*!" (4200/3000) A white dragon with three mask shaped heads with blue eyes and white necks with blue scales and a crystal body with four wings and no arms and blue gems placed on the wings and body and a large blue opal on the stomach appeared

Savior Helios Dragon (Light)

* * * * * * * * * *

(Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon +Helios Dragon+1 non tuner monster)

This card is also treated as a DARK attribute. Once per turn, gain ATK points for the number of life points your opponent's gains. This card is not effected by spells or traps. Once for every time this card is on the field it can attack directly by removing from play every card in your opponent's graveyard, if you use this effect all cards on your opponents field are removed from play and no effects can be activated. Return this card to the Extra Deck during the End Phase and Special Summon 1 "Helios Dragon" from your Graveyard.

"By removing from play every card in your graveyard from play, I can attack you directly and every effect your monsters have can't be activated and they are also removed from play. Now attack with Shining Blackout Tornado!" Ryan said as all of Terri's cards entered a tornado made from light and darkness struck through everything on Terri's field.

"I play Nutrient Z…"

"Savior Helios Dragon gains attack points for the number of life points gained! So Savior Helios Dragon gains 4000 attack points." (8200/3000) The sunshine yellow and midnight violet tornado struck Terri.

(Terri: 0)

Winner: Ryan

* * *

The marks returned to their owners and the new cards stayed in place. "Welcome to the team Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon and Savior Helios Dragon." (I've decided for the signers to keep Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon when they earn it. Plus I'm going to make all of the others get it.)

"And it's over, Ryan wins the first round." The MC shouted. The crowd cheered. Terri walked over to Ryan.

"You did good Ryan." Terri said. The two shook hands.

After that the duels continued on, Leo lost to Grieger, Akiza beat Randsborg, Yusei triumphed over Hunter, Neither Luna or the Professor continued and then the others learned she was a signer. Ryan beat Grieger, and Yusei managed to win against Akiza.

"And now for our final duel, Ryan VS Yusei." The MC shouted.

"You ready Ryan." Yusei asked.

"Nope, I surrender." Ryan shouted.

"And Ryan forfeits the duel to let his brother face Jack." The MC announced.

"You've got a score to settle with Jack right?" Ryan asked. Yusei nodded.

Now Yusei goes on to face Jack, but how will things end up when a future vision is revealed?

Next time on Yugioh 5ds: New Story our heroes see the future.

"What is that?" Ryan said.

"Is that the Satellite?" Terri said.

A new champion

"I don't believe it!" Yanagi said.

"Yusei won?" Tanner said.

Episode 4: The Fortunate

"LET'S DUEL!" Everyone shouted.


	4. The Fortunate

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the fan characters and card names marked with *; if you don't know about a real card just go to the Yugioh wiki and search the card name. (Some cards may still be only in Japanese) **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message or a flashback, Underline means specific person or place

The duel against Yusei and Jack was intense, both of them had their signature dragon on the field.

"Now this is epic." Ryan said.

"I wish you had stayed for the duel." Terri said.

"Yusei had a score to settle, I couldn't stand in his way." Ryan explained. Soon everyone's mark started glowing.

"The marks are reacting! The Crimson Dragon is coming!" Yanagi said.

"You mean that red dragon from the other night?" Leo asked.

"Yusei told me about that, he was dueling Jack and the same dragons were out on the field and the Crimson Dragon appeared, and if the duel would have continued, Yusei would have won." Ryan explained.

"So Jack almost lost?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, but this time the duel might not be interrupted." Ryan said.

Soon the clouds in the sky start swirling and red lightning comes down and divides into three directions. The lightning soon turns into a dragon made of flames with yellow markings representing its features: the Crimson Dragon. It let out a mighty roar. Soon a giant whirlwind envelops the stadium. Yusei, Jack, Ryan, Leo, Luna, Akiza and Terri's marks painfully dig into their arms. The Crimson Dragon swallows Yusei and Jack before heading into the sky and creating a bright flash moving its wings up and the other signers are enveloped in a bright light.

**???**

Suddenly Yusei and Jack were in some sort of space. "Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"Beats me?" Jack said.

Suddenly 5 red balls followed them before showing the other signers inside.

"Are we flying?" Terri asked.

"I'm getting nauseous." Ryan said.

"Where's the stadium?" Leo asked.

"What's going on Akiza?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Yusei!" Akiza said.

Soon they come across the temple of the people of the stars. As they went over it, they saw eight people, each with a mark of the Crimson Dragon on it, they were the original signers.

"Wow, this is so cool." Leo said.

"But why do we have to see…" Ryan said before he noticed an area with wrecked buidlings.

"What is that?" Ryan said.

"Is that the Satellite?" Terri said.

Soon Satellite was surrounded by a purple flame that shapes itself into a spider.

"That mark…I've seen it before." Ryan stuttered.

"From where?" Terri asked.

**--Flashback--**

_One night when I was asleep I saw a red light, probably from my mark then I had a dream, in this dream I saw all eight of the Signer Dragons: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Golden Sunset Dragon, _(The fifth dragon's name has been rumored to be this or Trident Dragon, but I stray towards Golden Sunset Dragon because every other Dragon [except Stardust Dragon] has two words + Dragon to make its name)_ Helios Dragon, Sacred Lake Dragon, and...something that looked like a crow; along with the Crimson Dragon, there were ten black creatures that took shapes of other creatures with markings of another color, there was a spider with red markings, a hummingbird with orange, a monkey with yellow, a lizard with green, a giant with blue, a orca with purple, a condor with pink, a dog with brown, an alligator with white and a shark with grey. These creatures fought against the dragons, but with one final attack the dragons sealed them into the earth as some kind of marking on the ground. Though the spider managed to catch one of the dragons and pull it in with them._

**--End of Flashback--**

"Whatever those creatures were, we Signers have to face them soon." Ryan said.

"I play the speed spell, Final Attack, since I have 8 speed counters, I can double Stardust's attack points!" Yusei said as an aura surrounded his dragon. (5000/2000)

"5000? It's too powerful." (3800/2000)

"Stardust Dragon, finish it with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei shouted. Stardust created a sonic energy blast and struck Red Dragon Archfiend.

(Jack: 0)

Yusei Winner

* * *

Back at the stadium, the signers were back where they had been, Jack fell of his runner and the dragons were petrified. Suddenly the dragons disappeared.

"What's going on?" Tanner asked.

"They were missing now they're back now their dragons are gone!" Yanagi panicked.

"Look at the screen." Ryan said.

(Yusei: 400)

(Jack: 0)

"I don't believe it!" Yanagi said.

"Yusei won?" Tanner said.

"But what happened?" Yanagi asked.

"It's a long story." Ryan, Luna, Leo and Terri said simultaneously.

"Are you okay Jack?" Yusei asked.

"You beat me, I don't know how you did it, but you're the champ now." Jack said.

"It that vision was true then none of that matters because we all might lose, our cities may be destroyed and we have to unite to stop it from happening." Yusei explained.

"You always wanted to be the hero, now's your chance." Jack said.

**Later on…**

Even though Yusei won, he was still not accepted by New Domino City's people.

"Yusei!" Leo shouted, Leo and the others came running towards him.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"We wanted to warn you to start running from the paparazzi! Cause there right over there." Ryan explained as a group of people were starting to break down the fence.

"They can get through any minute, run!" Ryan said as the others followed his lead.

**Blister's Hideout**

Yanagi was drawling a picture. "Now put in mind that I'm not an artist and I've only seen it one time, but the seal of the Crimson Dragon should look like this." Yanagi said as he showed everyone the picture.

"Hey, the parts of its body look like our marks. But now that we've brought this up, who's the Head Signer?" Terri asked.

"Yeah, we never figured out who that was, when Ryan brought all of the marks together it proved all the signers were there, but the question is, who was it?" Leo said.

"Maybe if we find the last dragon , Blackwing Armor Dragon, we can find him/her." Ryan said.

**Blister's Hideout 8:00**

Ryan was sleeping on a chair until a person's touch woke him up. He woke to find Terri by him.

"What is it Terri?" Ryan said before he noticed his mark was glowing.

"There's some people at the window wearing black cloaks with different colors." Terri said. Ryan rushed to the window.

"Any luck finding the last two Dark Signers?" One in a white striped cloak asked. This one was a male.

"Not yet, but they are here in the city." One in a grey striped cloak said. This one was a female.

"I think it's time we show New Domino the wrath of the Earthbound Immortals." One in a brown striped cloak said. This one was also female

'Dark…Signers, Earthbound…Immortals?' Ryan and Terri thought.

Who are these Dark Signers, how do they relate to these monsters?

Next time on Yugioh 5ds: New Story our Yusei leaves for the Satellite.

The others seek Akiza's help

The Dark Signers call forth their mighty beast at the same time.

Episode 5: Terrifying, 6 Earthbound Immortals

"LET'S DUEL!"


	5. Terrifying, 6 Earthbound Immortals

I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the fan characters and card names marked with *; if you don't know about a real card just go to the Yugioh wiki and search the card name. (Some cards may still be only in Japanese) **Bold** means a scene change, _Italic_ means telepathic voice or message or a flashback, Underline means specific person or place

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ryan screamed running around back and forth. (Like when Leo did it in episode 14)

"What's with him?" Leo asked.

"Okay, last night Terri told me people wearing robes that were black with markings of another color, they were people that called themselves...Dark Signers, if they're connected to those black beasts, then we're doomed!"Ryan panicked.

"They also had purple marks, each represented one of the Nazca lines; the Alligator, the Shark and the Dog." Terri explained. "And the ten all together are Spider, Hummingbird, Monkey, Lizard, Giant, Orca, Condor, Alligator, Shark and Dog. When translated into the Quechua language their names are: Uru, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu, Chacu Challhua, Wirqocha Rasca, Suchuq, Tiwrun, and Allqu."

"Whatever those creatures are, those Dark Signers called them Earthbound Immortals, and if that isn't creepy I think the marks from my dream are the Nazca Lines as they've been disappearing according to the latest news reports." Ryan said.

"I'm sure Goodwin will have all the answers, so I'm heading to the Satellite to fight this new threat." Yusei said.

"Right now we should find out what these guys are doing in the city other then expanding their group." Luna said.

"Then we have to get Akiza and the eighth signer to join us." Leo said.

"Then I guess it's operation: Arcadia. Let's start tomorrow." Ryan said.

**Sawatori residence**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YUSEI!" Ryan shouted scaring everyone. "Alright, I'll tell them."

"What happened?" Tanner asked.

"Does it have something to do with Yusei?" Yanagi guessed.

"Yusei fought a Dark Signer, and almost lost to the giant from my dream called Ccapac Apu, those creatures are the Earthbound Immortals!"

"That vision is starting to become true. Hey Ryan." Leo said.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

Leo brought out Power Tool Dragon in front of him. "Does Golden Sunset Dragon look anything like Power Tool Dragon?"

"You know, he actually does, but we can't tell if it's the same exact Dragon. How could a mechanical dragon fight in a war that happened over 5000 years ago?" Ryan said.

"I'm a signer, Power Tool has to be the same dragon, now lets go get Akiza to join the signers."

"Is Leo always like this?" Tanner asked.

"Well apparently he was born with a permanent sugar high." Luna said.

"I tried knocking him out for an hour, but he woke up after 1 minute." Ryan said.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on getting my sister to join us?" Terri asked.

"RIGHT!" Everyone said.

**Outside Arcadia: after Leo's and Sayer's first duels**

"Okay, we're coming in." Terri said as she used Abyss Soldier to break down the door. But unknowingly, the three dark signers came up to the building and held up cards with black creatures that had markings that matched the ones on their robes. Soon purple fire appeared on the ground and formed into the Nazca Lines of the Alligator, Shark, and Dog. Soon 3 stone fists were sent into the sky. Soon after, more flames shaped into the Hummingbird Nazca Line. Soon the lizard appeared.

**Inside Arcadia: during Carly and Misty's duels**

"Tanner, Yanagi, are you in there?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, but the door's locked." Tanner said.

"Move away, I'm gonna break the door down!" Terri said using Warrior of Atlantis to break the door down.

"Now we need to find the twins." Yanagi said.

"And fast, there are 3 giant fists outside waiting for somethings to come and take this building down with the signers in it!" Ryan said, Ryan closed his eyes and his mark glew. "I've found them, let's hurry."

**Arcadia Room #103**

Luna was in another room with Leo on a different side separated by a glass wall, suddenly Tanner came in by knocking the door down. "You here!" Luna said.

"Where's Leo?" Terri asked.

"He's on the other side of the glass." Luna said.

"Alright, I can break something without getting in trouble!" Ryan said picking up a chair and smashing the glass with it waking Leo up.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"You were apparently knocked for a loop." Ryan said. Soon Ryan, Terri, Leo and Luna's marks started glowing.

"This fells like...Akiza! She's in trouble!" Terri said.

"Come on, let's go see what going on." Tanner said.

**Arcadia: Balcony Hallways**

"Alright we're here." Ryan panted. Ryan noticed the lizard mark on the dark signer.

"That's the owner of Qaraywa."

"Do any of you know who that is?" Yanagi said.

"Wait! That's Misty Tredwell, the world's most famous model!" Terri said. The others gasped.

"Now I sacrifice my two Reptiless tokens to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

The lizard token monsters turned into pink light that went outside and formed into a fist. Soon each signer, except Akiza's mark became a sphere and surrounded Tanner and Yanagi. "The marks are going to protect them." Luna said. "Those that mean that people are going to be absorbed?" Ryan shuddered. Soon the fist started absorbing people and soon the fist show down and out came a black lizard with green markings, shortly after, a black shark with grey markings, black dog with brown, and black alligator with white appeared.

"4 Earthbound Immortals! We're gonna die!" Ryan screamed until Terri slapped him. "Sorry. I'll fight them with my own psychic dueling powers!" The others gave him looks that said 'you have what!?' (I just had to put that in their, Ryan has psychic powers, only he knows how to control them.)

"Helios Hydra Dragon! Attack those creatures!" (Since my dragon has two heads I added Hydra to it's name) Ryan shouted as Helios appeared and went through the black dog. "It didn't work!" Ryan gasped. Soon everyone heard someone screaming. Soon a black Hummingbird with Orange markings appeared and smashed the building while the others followed its lead. Soon Sayer fell into a purple cloud of mist.

"Sayer!" Akiza shouted. Soon the entire building started collapsing.

"We've got to get out of here!" Yanagi panicked.

"We'll never make it, we're too high up." Tanner said, soon Helios Hydra Dragon broke through the wall and crouched down.

"Helios, wants us to get on, Akiza, you need to come with us." Terri said. When she didn't move, Terri summoned White Night Dragon and it grabbed her. The others got on Helios Hydra Dragon and flew out the building.

Akiza's lost her home, the power of the Earthbound Immortals revealed, is their anything that can stop this madness?

Next time on Yugioh 5ds: New Story, the truth of the signers are revealed.

"There are actually 10 signers."

"Ten!?" Everyone shouted.

The last two signers are revealed.

"These signers represent the Crimson Dragon's heart and soul, they were only present in the first group of signers."

"Then where are they?" Ryan asked.

Episode 6: Unite! Warriors of Crimson!

"LET'S DUEL!"


End file.
